This invention relates to rotary drive sprinklers with a ring, or sleeve, having multiple nozzles there-around as part of a nozzle housing assembly, said ring of nozzles being rotatable to be rotated to have a selected nozzle placed into operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,826,797 to Carl L. C. Kah, III for OPERATIONALLY CHANGEABLE MULTIPLE NOZZLES SPRINKLER is included here as if fully set forth and provides for change from one nozzle to another by rotationally moving a nozzle selection sleeve into the flow path of a nozzle housing passage.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/104,456 to Carl L. C. Kah, Jr. and Carl L. C. Kah, III for SELECTABLE NOZZLE ROTARY DRIVEN SPRINKLER is included here as if fully set forth and provides for change from one nozzle to another by rotating an internal selection rotor.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/128,130 to Carl L. C. Kah, Jr. and Carl L. C. Kah, III for ROTARY NOZZLE ASSEMBLY HAVING INSERTABLE ROTATABLE NOZZLE DISC is included here as if fully set forth and provides for change from one nozzle to another by having an insertable rotatable nozzle disc.
Other patents setting forth a background for this invention are: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,094,283; 5,226,599; 5,526,982; 5,765,757; Des. Pat. No. 388,502; Russian Patent No. 975,101; and French Patent No. 2,313,132.
It is an object of this invention to have a nozzle ring, or sleeve, as part of a nozzle housing assembly, said nozzle ring, or sleeve, having multiple nozzles to provide a desired sprinkler stream.
It is another object of this invention to provide an internal gear around the upper inside of the cylindrical nozzle ring for rotating the nozzle ring with respect to the nozzle housing assembly. A small drive gear mounted in the nozzle housing assembly engages said internal gear and is turned from the top of the nozzle housing assembly to rotate the nozzle ring.
A further object of the invention is to have a cooperating mechanism between the cylindrical nozzle housing and cylindrical nozzle ring for holding a selected nozzle in place during sprinkler operation.
It is another object of this invention to have a settable xe2x80x9cOFFxe2x80x9d position where one of the multiple nozzle positions is omitted and a nozzle ring made solid.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a flexible strip of nozzles as part of the nozzle ring, or sleeve, to rotate therewith.
A further object of this invention is to provide individual nozzle identification and an arrowhead, or other direction-pointing device, on a nozzle housing assembly cover which points at the individual nozzle which is in operating position.
Another object of this invention is to provide a nozzle ring, sleeve, or strip of nozzles which can be formed into a ring and where each individual nozzle on the nozzle strip or ring can be moved by turning a nozzle selection shaft on the nozzle housing top into a selected nozzle flowing position to provide a desired nozzle stream exiting from the nozzle housing assembly.
A further object of this invention is to provide a stationary circumferential spaced group of nozzles in the nozzle housing flow path and provide an exit opening in a rotationally mounted cylindrical sleeve around the outside of the nozzle housing assembly for selecting the desired nozzle.
A still further alternate configuration is to have multiple nozzles mounted in the flow path of the sprinkler""s nozzle housing assembly which can be alternately rotated to place a selected nozzle in position for flow out the nozzle housing stream exit opening.
An important feature is the concept of being able to mold the nozzle internal features, front and back side, into a flexible piece that can then be rolled up to provide a relatively large number of nozzles around the circumference of a nozzle housing assembly with longer length nozzle passages.